1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier system, and more particularly to the system for real-time monitoring carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past decade, various robotic technologies such as artificial intelligence, sensing techniques and the like have been developing rapidly. In particular, it implies that an era of service robots is coming. Many major industrial countries and prediction organizations have expressed their optimistic views thereupon. Actually, the robotic technologies have been treated as killer applications for the next industrial trend.
In domestic service, the robotic cleaner for indoor cleaning, developed from a vacuum cleaning apparatus, can move or “walk” to clean the floor automatically. While in operations, the robotic cleaner can suck dusts and particles on the floor, and can turn back to a station for an idle state or for charging. In addition, in the art of vacuum cleaning, a popular handhold vacuum apparatus is also developed recently, whose cleaning methodology is pretty resembled to that of the robotic cleaner (one of self-propelled apparatuses).
With technologies progress day by day, ordinary tasks to be handled become huge and complicated. However, time demanded for resolution goes to be shorter and shorter. Therefore, more efficient and improved tools are needed for people to better take care of their tasks, especially versatile tasks at the same time.
In view of current art, though a remote-controlled self-propelled apparatus can be assigned to automatically perform domestic cleaning at specific location, and the environment around the self-propelled apparatus can be monitored through camera devices on the self-propelled apparatus or at some relevant places at that location, yet it is the limit that the conventional self-propelled apparatus can't report the real-time work status to the user. Namely, the real-time environment state around the working self-propelled apparatus can't be reported to the necessary personal in time. Thus, if any emergency occurs to the self-propelled apparatus or the instant work environment, no in-time information can make known to the necessary personal. Obviously, usage convenience of the conventional self-propelled apparatus is a problem. Hence, it is definitely that some improvements upon the conventional self-propelled apparatus shall be necessary.